


The Mistletoe Epidemic

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise is a bad kisser, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Mistletoe, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party Games, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Secret Santa, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco's mind healer suggested he should write a diary.He didn't want to.But he had to.So he did.Or what happens when a castle is at war against everyone who is living in it? A mistletoe epidemic hit Hogwarts the first Christmas after the war and not even the professors can stop it.





	The Mistletoe Epidemic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :)  
> This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it!  
> I had great fun writing it!
> 
> I don´t have a beta for my fics and English is only my second language so if you see any mistakes I've made please tell me so that I can fix them. I'm still learning :D  
> If someone is interested to beta my fics I would be happy if you let me know. :)
> 
> EDIT found a beta and finally updated the fic. Thank you drarryismymuse <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun!

**Wednesday, November 29th**

 

My mind healer said I should write a diary. 

I didn't want to. 

She said I have to. 

So I’m writing a diary. 

Because my family has such a great history when it comes to diaries. Ha ha ha. Father ruined them for all of us with his great idea to slip the one he had from the Dark Lord to the Weaslette. Great plan father. Just open the gates to hell while your only son is at Hogwarts, ten points to Slytherin. 

 

Sooo, what did she say I should write?

Ahh yes, about my day, my feelings or anything else that's on my mind. Hurray. 

Ok let's start with this ridiculous thing. Shall we? 

 

Dear Diary,  _ (they always start with something like that, don't they?)  _

today was the same day as always. I woke up, got dressed and went up in the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Potter came in right after me and I used my chance to taunt him for his ridiculous clothes.  _ (You would understand if you had seen him. Absolutely horrendous!)  _

After breakfast I went to my classes.  _ (I really don't know why I bother with this fucking eighth year anyways. I’m back for weeks now and the professors haven't shown me one thing I didn't already know…)  _

I ate lunch and went to the rest of my classes and after them I went to the library with Pansy so we could do our homework. 

I went for a walk on the grounds and drifted off to the pitch to watch some of the others play a friendly round of quidditch. Nobody saw me in the shadows so I won't have to answer any stupid questions. 

Stupid Potter caught the snitch so I went back to the castle, ate some roasted chicken for dinner, sent my best death glare to the Weasel and Potter, finished dinner and spent the rest of the evening with Pansy, Blaise, Millicent  _ (and one of the Patil twins, the one that went with Potter to the ball back in fourth year. She's Mill’s girlfriend now. Ha!)  _ and Theodore. 

Now everyone is in bed and I’m writing this shit so I won't get in trouble with Miss May. 

Nothing more to say today. 

Good night. 

 

Draco Malfoy out  _ (haha)  _

  
  
  


**Thursday, November 30th**

 

Dear diary, 

bla bla bla. 

Really, you could just read my entry from yesterday and it would be exactly the same. 

Sleeping, eating, classes, snarling at Potter because he fucked up his potion which caused an explosion that ruined my shoes as the puddle of rotting whatever it was he made swapped over to my cauldron, eating lunch, studying, walking around the grounds with Pansy, ordering new shoes, eating dinner and sitting in the common room with the others to make plans for the upcoming weekend. Tomorrow I have to go to Miss May again after classes and in the evening we will go to the Three Broomsticks which will end in a total disaster  _ (like alway _ s) but nobody wants to listen to me if I mention it  _ (like always) _ . 

 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  


**Friday, December 1st**

 

Dear Diary,

_ (like I said yesterday)  _ I went to Miss May today. She said I’m not taking this serious enough and I have to write more. 

I will do that tomorrow. We’re going to Hogsmeade now and I will get royally pissed, otherwise I can't stand the others. 

 

Have a nice evening.  _ (unlike me)  _

Draco Malfoy 

  
  


Yaaay hellooo Diary! 

What's up? Jus’ like I said this evening was like hell. But colder. So much colder. I’m freezing to death! Why can't I live anywhere warmer? Noooo it has to be Scotland… 

Anyways, I’ve got something to tell. Drinking was fun, really much fun! Way too much fun. What did I want to tell? 

Ah yes. 

Okay. 

So we went to the Three Broomsticks for some drinks, we had fun, we played some games, we made a few bets which resulted in a slobbery kissing session between me and Blaise in the midst of the fucking Pub.  _ (not lying here. This guy is hot as hell but the worst kisser I’ve ever met. Which is why Pansy won the bet. I didn't believe her. Now I know better. Here is something for you Miss May, I feel happy that I can do whatever I want to do because father is rotting in Azkaban and I don't have to be scared he hears about it. He can't disinherit me from there. Even if I kiss fifty guys.)  _

Where were we? Ah yes. So on our way back to the castle through the frozen hell called Scotland in December we met the golden trio aka Potter, Weasel and Granger. Apparently Pansy the two faced bitch befriended them between coming back to Hogwarts and today so they joined us on our way back. I walked behind them  _ (did I mention I was freezing to death?)  _ as Pansy began joking around with fabulous Potter, they whispered to each other stuff I couldn't hear which pissed me off. That went on until Potter suddenly turned around and pulled out his wand. 

You won't believe what happened then! The fucker pointed his wand at me and shot a fucking heating charm in my direction and to make it even worse he pulled off his scarf and slung it around my neck. ‘bla bla Pansy said you’re freezing your arse off bla bla we don't want that to happen, do we?’ what the hell? Could anyone explain to me what happened here? 

Anyways, I’ve got a new scarf now. Even if it smells disgustingly  _ (not really)  _ like Potter and has the horrendous colours of Gryffindor I will keep it. Maybe it's imagination but this scarf is much softer than mine. I have to complain somewhere. It just can't be that the Gryffindors get better clothes than we do! 

 

Good night! 

Draco  

  
  
  


**Saturday, December 2nd**

 

Dear Diary, 

my head is killing me today. I’m dead. But I have to write something in here because Miss May insists I do so… 

Sooo where do we start. 

She said I have to write down my dreams, or at least mention them by writing down what I’ve felt. 

Thanks to the escapades from yesterday I haven't dreamed at all. So there is nothing to say about that. 

My day started with a murderous headache and it will end with it. I’m refusing a hangover potion to hopefully learn my lesson but I’m sure that's a lost hope here. 

I didn't eat breakfast today because I slept in. Pansy dragged me to lunch where Potter was staring at me all the time. He probably wants his scarf back. That won’t happen anytime soon. I tried to talk to Pansy about it but she just moaned and said I should go over there and fuck him already because she can't stand my sulking any more. Bitch. I’m not sulking. Especially not because of Potter and his horrendous mop of hair.  _ (did he never comb them? What is it with his hair that he always looked like he just got fucked? That's unnerving!)  _

I was mad at her for a short time but she always finds a way to make me talk again. Sometimes I really hate her. 

We stayed at the dungeons for the rest of the day with the others, Theo snuck in something to eat for us so that we don't have to leave the best spots around the fireplace to get some dinner and we stayed there the whole night. This is much better than drinking in Hogsmeade if you ask me. 

You see, nothing much happened today. 

I’m happy to have my friends around me  _ (even Pansy).  _

I ate enough. 

And now I'll go to bed before my head kills me. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Sunday, December 3rd**

 

Dear Diary, 

it was a lazy Sunday for me. My head feels better today and I didn't sleep in so I managed to get some breakfast. Pansy dragged me to the library to study for the last exams before christmas. That was really unnecessary because like I said I already know how to do this shit, I don't have to study it even more. So instead of studying I walked around the shelves to pick out random books I could possibly read while Pansy buried herself in school work. 

In the last row I overheard Potter and the Weaslette. It seemed like they had a fight but I couldn't make out the reason for it. I mean I had to go before they walked around the shelf didn't I? When Potter spots me he will probably order me to give him his scarf back and like I said, that won't happen. It’s mine now. That will hopefully teach him that he isn't allowed to shoot any unrequested  _ ( _ _ but very welcomed _ _ )  _ charms in my direction ever again. 

After Pansy finished her studies we went to lunch and after that back to our common room. I played a few rounds of chess against everyone who was willing to play against me  _ (and won them all, no surprise here).  _ Then I read the book for muggle studies, Alice in Wonderland. It seemed like a children's book but I have to say it was quite enjoyable. They actually use potions in this book even if I've never heard of any of it to be used in the real magical world. Very entertaining. 

Then it was already time for dinner. While we ate I noticed the Weaslette staring at me like I killed her puppy or something like that. I haven't done anything to them recently so I really don't know what I’ve done to her.  _ (maybe she had the plan to steal Potter’s scarf. Ha! Sorry hun, it's mine now. You’ve got Potter, that has to be enough for you. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen them together, like together together, since we came back. Maybe I’ll ask Pansy about it.)  _

I’ve spent the rest of the evening at the common room with the others, including both Patil twins this time and a bloke from Ravenclaw I've never noticed before. We played a few games of exploding snap and ate probably a ton of chocolate before everyone went to bed. Lazy Sunday. 

I’m feeling good. 

I ate enough. 

And I didn't dream last night. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Monday, December 4th**

 

Dear diary, 

I fucking hate Mondays. I really, really hate them. I had a nightmare last night which scared the shit out of me as usual and I started the day with a small panic attack until I realised that I am in my bed and not burning to ashes while still alive. Isn't that a great way to start a day? 

Because of that I nearly missed breakfast and made it just in time to grab something to eat before everything vanished. 

Still eating I made my way to my first class and one of the other students thought it would be funny to hit me with a tripping hex. Yes really funny. Ha ha ha. The rest of the morning went on without further problems, nobody even tried to talk to me. I guess the Malfoy charm still works. Haven't tried it since the war ended but today I didn't want to talk to anyone so I had to. 

I made it to lunch on time, Pansy sat next to me pestering me with questions about who had slipped a frog down my pants. Ignoring her the whole time, knowing I would have to bleed for that, I finished eating and made my way to the afternoon classes. 

After classes I went to the pitch to fly a few rounds as long as it was empty but that plan didn't work out. Fabulous Potter was already there, flying lazy rounds just to switch all of a sudden to spectacular stunts and tricks as if he had never heard something about gravity at all. I went to my usual spot in the shadows to watch  Potter the others  _ (because they would come. They always follow saint Potter around) _ . In the meantime I made the mistake to forget about Pansy. You wonder why I mention her now? Yeah read on, you'll know… 

A short time later Potter swayed off to the stands where someone stood. He talked to that person for a minute and after that he flew lazy rounds again. I was still in the shadows sulking  _ (yes, I, the fabulous and fantastic looking Draco Malfoy)  _ that saint Potter was there before me,  _ ( I will never have the chance to fly again if he’s always there before me!)  _ as I left the golden boy out of my eyes for just about five seconds to look back at the stands. Suddenly I knew to whom Potter was talking to. I tried to slip away unnoticed but of course fucking Pansy Parkinson had planned exactly that. In comes Potter. Jumping down to the ground, landing only a few inch away from me. To make it even worse I wore his fucking scarf at this very moment. Fuck Mondays. 

So finding myself nose to nose with a sweaty, grinning Potter while I tried to run away was nothing near like that what I’ve planned for today. He had the nerve to ask me if I would join him and why I was hiding in the shadows instead of jumping on my broom and flying as well. Fucking Potter. I didn't answer him and tried to slip around him to leave with what was left of my dignity. He stepped out of my way and the last that I’ve heard as I was half running back to the castle was ‘nice scarf, Malfoy. It suits you.’ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!? Oh I’m going to kill Pansy for that! 

I went into hiding in my bed and haven't left it since then. I’m going to sleep now. I don't want to hear anything anymore today. 

I’m fucking exploding! 

I’m fucking hungry! 

And I hate Pansy Parkinson! 

 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Tuesday, December 5th**

 

Dear Diary, 

I’m still not talking to Pansy. 

I got up early today because I was starving, I went down to breakfast and ate everything I could reach. The times where I starved myself nearly to death  _ (living with a maniac in your house isn't good for your appetite)  _ are clearly over now. I bet Miss May will be pleased with that discovery. 

I went to classes, ate even more when it was time for lunch, went to classes and after that I was hiding away in the library to study. Anything is better than talking to Pansy, even if it means studying things I already know. 

Ok that's a lie. I was so goddamn bored. So. Fucking. Bored! 

Giving up on studying I went to the career section. This week I will meet Headmistress McGonagall to talk to her about my plans for when I've finished school and I still have no idea what I will do afterwards. I’m on an Outstanding in every class by now  _ (except Defence)  _ but let's be honest, nobody is going to hire someone like me.  _ (not that I need a job anyways. But it would be nice to do something.)  _ I was thinking about moving to france to get my Potions Master. Therefore I got all the career guides for Potions Masters I could find and left the library for dinner. 

Dinner was nice until I felt someone was watching me. I looked up to find Potter staring at me again, he had a questioning expression on his face like he had to think about something very hard. He probably realised just now that the scarf he complimented me about yesterday is indeed his own.  _ (still, won't give it back! It’s mine!)  _ Out of nowhere Granger slapped his arm and he stopped staring at me. 

After dinner I went straight to my bed, not to sleep of course, but to read the career guides I took with me from the library. And to get out of Pansy’s way. 

I’m going to read some more now. 

All in all this day was better than the last one. I have eaten way too much today. 

And I’m still angry at Pansy. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Wednesday, December 6th**

 

Dear diary, 

I’m talking to Pansy again. I’m still mad at her but she said she would blackmail me if I don't stop sulking and that she hasn't even done something bad to me. Bitch. But I'm a bit scared of her, this woman knows everything about me, sometimes I think she knows me better than even I do. So I really had no other choice than to talk to her again. 

We learned the process of becoming an animagus today from Headmistress McGonagall, finally something I didn't know already. It doesn't sound that hard, maybe I’ll give it a go when I’ve finally managed the fucking patronus. It seems like none of my happy memories are strong enough, not that I have many to begin with. 

Oh by the way, I had a strange dream tonight, I don't know what happened anymore. All I know is that there was lots of green in it and a feeling of flying around but without a broom, if that makes any sense? 

Anyways, after classes and dinner and a small walk with Pansy around the grounds  _ (she insisted, I didn't want to go out there today. It started snowing… But I was wearing MY new scarf so it had at least one positive effect even if Pansy looked funny at me all the time. Oh and I totally accidentally hit Potter with a snowball right in his dumb face as he walked by, it just kind of slipped. Don't know how that happened… )  _ we went to the Common Room to sit by the fireplace. In the last two days something changed. Massive! After a short time we weren't alone anymore. Everything was normal in the beginning,except us there were Theo, Blaise, Milli and her Patil. Until the other Patil stepped in  _ (who the hell gave her the password?)  _ and with her the Ravenclaw bloke. After them came Luna Lovegood dragging along the quiet girl, uhm, Abbot, Hannah Abbot. Yes that's her name. And you won't fucking believe it, Granger. Pansy invited Granger. To our place. The only place where I've got my peace from the golden trio! I tried to leave but Pansy grabbed my arm and pulled me back down… 

So I sat there and had to listen to them. And listen. And listen.  _ (Never, I repeat, NEVER! sit between Pansy and Granger. When they start talking they won't stop anymore!)  _ Long story short, tonight we had at least one student from every house in our common room, they decided we would throw a party in the weekend, some more bullshit about unity and leaving behind the war and a list with stuff and jobs that has to be done until then. Hurray. A party with the Gryffindors. What a lovely thing to do.  _ (If you didn't notice, yes, that's sarcasm…)  _

It’s nearly midnight now, tomorrow I’m going to ask Pansy what the hell she was thinking about. 

This day was okay and I have eaten a normal amount of food today. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  
  


**Thursday, December 7th**

 

Dear Diary, 

you know I could do something I enjoy instead of writing in here every night… 

Anyways, today was a shit day and I’m ready to go to bed, when I've finished this I’m going to make a giant wrap out of myself with like five blankets or so because it's fucking cold down here and I’m freezing. Not even a heating charm works anymore against the coldness. Maybe they'll finally evacuate us this year because of the cold. I can't be the only one freezing to death here, even if my heating charms suck. Now I wish Saint Potter was here to shoot his fabulous heating charm from last week at me again, even if it didn't last long. Maybe I could sleep then. Fucking Potter, never anywhere around when he finally could be useful. 

And here we get to the next problem and the reason why my day was like shit. 

Everything was like everyday. Breakfast, classes, lunch, classes. Just like every day. After my last class I got my invitation to the Headmistress for tomorrow. Career planning. Right after that I'm going to meet Miss May like every week  _ (I hope you're happy with how I write this shit now. I’m not going to give this any more effort.)  _ and then I have to help Pansy with the preparations for this godforsaken party. 

So I was on my way to the dungeons, minding my own business, when someone thought it would be funny to petrificus totalus me right then and there. I fell over and landed face first on the fucking floor. In comes Potter. Yes exactly the thing I need, getting saved from him again. He shouted angrily at everyone standing around for not helping me until he cast the finite incantatem and helped me up. 

Then I had to realise I broke my fucking nose. So I stood there and my blood dripped everywhere and Potter just fucking looked at me like I was a kicked puppy. I thanked him for his help, because I had to, again, and made my way to Madame Pomfrey. At least she would fix my nose again. But then she didn't let me go until after dinner making me eat there instead, so I went straight to the Common Room afterwards. 

Again there were half of the students of Hogwarts sitting around the fireplace. There was no place left for me tonight so I just sat down on Pansy’s lap and wiggling around on it until she made room for me by giving me her place and sitting down on the floor with a dark scowl. I just laughed, in the end all of it is her own fault that everyone was here now except just us and therefore it was just right that she had to sit on the cold floor. They were planning the party again, settling last arguments and discussing who should be invited. In the end the decided everyone who was of age could come along. Yaaaay... Great…

I went to bed after that and now I’m here writing everything down. 

I have eaten enough, I’m freezing to death, I broke my nose today and I can't remember my dream from last night. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Friday, December 8th**

 

Dear Diary, 

today was the fucking best day of my life! Not even Miss May had something to say against how I write this shit here! 

I had a fabulous dream last night. I don't know what about but I know it was fabulous because this feeling of flying without a broom thing was back. And against all expectations I didn't freeze to death, but just because I buried myself under six blankets and wore  Potter’s my scarf to bed. 

I went to breakfast with Pansy and Granger _ (I really don't know how that happened. They are the self-appointed party planning committee and decided I am in it too)  _ and it was hilarious! I nearly choked on my toast as I saw Potter and the Weasel stare at us. They looked really dazed. Oh Merlin the expression on Potter's face… I really can't… You should have seen it! 

Then I went to classes, my afternoon classes were dismissed because of the career thing. All of them. That means I’ve had an hour of doing sweet nothings until I had to be at McGonagall’s office while everyone else was in their classes. So after I ate lunch I made my way down to the empty pitch and finally, finally could fly a few rounds until I had the feeling my hands were frozen to the broomstick and without having to fear that Potter would suddenly appear out of thin air next to me. 

After a quick hot shower I went to the Headmistress and the first thing she did was give me a biscuit! Yes, a biscuit. She started with the usual bla bla we're here to discuss your career options bla bla but I told her I already knew what I'm going to do after I've finished Hogwarts. I said I'm moving to France to get my potions master there because nobody would hire me here in England. She looked at me with furrowed brows obviously thinking very hard and then she excused herself politely and told me to wait for her to come back. 

I was wondering if I did something wrong because it took her around thirty minutes to return but when she came back she smiled at me. 

Now listen, I nearly got a heart attack. She said and I cite ‘Mr Malfoy I am happy you talked to me about your career choice. I had to leave you alone because I had to check something that could interest you. I would like to offer you a job at Hogwarts. You could learn under Professor Slughorn to get your Master in Potions. It would take you three years to finish it and as it is, Professor Slughorn would retire when you succeed so that you can take over teaching potions classes.’ I was speechless. Probably had a tiny stroke. I don't know. The Headmistress asked if I would be interested, I only managed to stutter a yes. But it seems like it was enough because after that McGonagall dismissed me with a big smile. I can't fucking believe it! I’m so happy! I can stay here! Not only in England but also at Hogwarts! I wish Severus could see that, he always said I’m going to take over this job after him. Fuck yes! 

After that I had to rush to Miss May. She was very happy with the diary and nearly freaked out as I told her about the job offer. She said I’m making progress, even if I don't notice it and that I have to try and explore my feelings. Especially the feelings to other people because I apparently have problems to recognise and express them. She said I should start with the flying without a broom dream and with my friends, maybe I could start in small steps by talking to Pansy. 

I don't know what she's up to but I don't care about that today. 

I went back home  _ (ha home! Yes fucking yes! Hogwarts is my home now!)  _ and for the rest of this day I helped Granger and Pansy arrange our common room for the Party tomorrow. 

I ate enough, I'm so happy that I'll probably explode soon and I'm going to be a fucking teacher in about three and a half years! 

 

Good night! 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Saturday, December 9th**

 

Dear Diary, 

I’m still happy as fuck. This day went great so far. I even went out on the grounds for a snowball fight with Pansy and the others. Wouldn't hurt us to behave like kids for one morning, don't you think? Especially since we never really had the chance to be kids when we actually still were just that. Fuck it. That was so much fun. But naturally I’m freezing to death since then. I'll probably have to wear a blanket cape tonight when the others come around for the party. 

I decided to take Miss May serious, so I talked to Pansy today when we had some time. I really can't say how hard it was for me to do so. I was never someone who talked easily about his feelings.  _ (thanks to my parents for the excellent parenting they did. Always the proper hire, never talking about my feelings except when it would help me to influence people. I can play three instruments and speak two languages but I can't say to my best friend that I love her for everything she's doing for me without getting a small panic attack because a Malfoy has no feelings, a Malfoy is always polite to the right people and the family is always in the first place and nothing else matters)  _ But I think I did quite well today because Pansy hugged me in the end and whispered a quiet thanks before we had to go back to the others. Success!

We just came back from dinner and the party starts in about an hour so I'm going to get dressed now. 

Maybe I'll write more later. 

 

Have a nice evening. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  


Heeey dear diary, 

let's never do that again okay? 

I’m fucked. I'm totally fucked. And a bit drunk.

 

It was  _ (still is for some of them)  _ a nice party, I think? 

Uhm, yeah… Sooo, we were having a party, yes? And after, like, five thousand shots, someone _ (Granger),  _ had the great idea that we could throw another party just before everyone leaves for the holidays and that it should be a Secret Santa party. And someone  _ (Pansy)  _ shouted immediately yes. So we're doing the Secret Santa thing in about two weeks.  _ (yaaaay)  _

Because it is a SECRET Santa everyone had to write their names down on a parchment and Granger collected them. Afterwards we had to fish one of the parchments back out of the pot Granger pulled out of her strange handbag… And… You won't fucking believe who I've got!!! Fucking Saint Potter! I have to buy a gift for the golden boy! Everyone in this castle would die for that chance, except me. I don't want to do that! 

So I have a plan. I will buy the first thing I see for fucking Potter and then I'll forget all about it. Definitely not wasting any time on this. 

Yeah back to the party, they played a few drinking games, I sat on my couch and watched. I know how Slytherins play their games and I was not willing to make myself a fool. Potter on the other hand didn't know, so he had to snog everyone playing at least once, he had to perform a striptease _(don't judge me for that, but if it weren't Potter I would absolutely fuck him. Holy hell I got hard only from watching out of the corner of my eyes.)_ and he got a new hairstyle by Pansy that improved his looks slightly. After that I left, it's around one in the morning by now. The others are still in the common room, mostly. Oh and the Weaslette ran off with Lovegood after they had to snog each other. That's quite interesting. I think she and Potter aren't an item anymore… He didn't seem to wonder about it. I think I would wonder about it when my straight girlfriend, or ex girlfriend, or whatever, would run off with another girl… I wonder if Potter is such a horrendous lover that he turned his girlfriend gay. I know that's not how it works but thinking about it amuses me. 

 

Good night. 

Draco 

  
  
  


**Sunday, December 10th**

 

Dear Diary, 

last night and the whole day today the professors decorated Hogwarts. There are Christmas trees around every corner, everywhere you look is some kind of decoration and as I went to the Common Room this evening they started to hang mistletoes all around the castle. I'm quite sure I'm going to hate it. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the war that the professors now freak out and let this place look like Santa's headquarter. As if that would help us to forget everything that happened… 

You see I'm in a great mood today. Not only because of the fucking mistletoes everywhere  _ (Salazar I'll have to sneak around all December alone to avoid kissing someone)  _ no, it's also the fact that I have to buy Potter a present. 

I really tried today. I really, really did. I flipped through a catalogue where I could order something by owl and I would have been done with this nonsense. But no, of course my stupid brain didn't obey. 

Everything that I chose to order sounded like a good idea and quite enough for that jerk but before I could send my order away something in my head said no and then I really couldn't. Fuck. I'm going to kill Pansy. How the hell should I know what fucking Potter would want for Christmas? He probably has more money than even I have so if he wants anything he's going to buy it on his own. 

Yesterday night it sounded really easy just picking anything and be done with it. Now I'm stressing out because I don't have a clue. 

There were lovely personalised chess figures in this catalogue  _ (I ordered a set for myself)  _ but I know Potter sucks at chess. I was also thinking of a snitch with a delicate band of tiny rubies around it as a remembrance for his time at Gryffindor but then I remembered that he already has a snitch.  _ (he's playing around with it when he's stressed out, that's pretty unnerving)  _ In the end I was so done with this whole business that I nearly ordered him some fancy pants because the thing he wore yesterday was horrible.  _ (with fluttering snitches and an exploding Chudley Cannons logo, come on. We are eighteen now, not five. What the hell was he thinking as he bought them?!?)  _ Thank Merlin I realised how bad of an idea that was. I can't just walk around and gift Potter underwear. That would send false signals. And then I realised that I was thinking of Potter's underwear  _ (and his Striptease) _ for nearly an hour and that is simply not acceptable! So I'll give it a go when I’m at Diagon Alley next week, maybe I'll find something there for the golden boy. 

Anyways back to my day, I wasn't as hungover as last week this morning so I made it to breakfast in time. I brought Pansy something to eat because she missed breakfast, so I sat down at the fireplace in the common room and waited for her to show her hungover ass there. Funnily Granger and the Weasel apparently stole a bed here last night then just a few minutes before Pansy came to the Common Room they sneaked out together. Pansy spotted me and went pale, I wonder how much she had to drink last night. Usually she isn't a lightweight and she never was this pale before. But I am a good friend  _ (well at least sometimes)  _ so I didn't made fun of her and just gave her the food and told her about Granger and the Weasel leaving  _ (she looked shocked at that, maybe we should hold the next party at Gryffindor to prevent them from stealing our beds)  _ before I flipped through the catalogue again and let her eat in peace. 

Well the rest of this day was spent lazing around or going to eat at the great hall just to go back to Slytherin and lazing around again.

Not much to tell about. 

I ate enough, I dreamed of playing quidditch but the fucking snitch exploded every time I came near it and that was frustrating and I realised that I hate this Secret Santa business just as much as I hate Potter and his fucking mop of unruly hair. 

I'm going to wrap me in my blankets now and go to sleep. I also took over to wearing my new scarf to bed, I'm sure that's the only reason I'm not frozen by now. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Monday, December 11th**

 

Dear Diary, 

I really fucking hate Christmas. 

It all started like every day. All was well. I woke up, took a shower, dressed and went with Pansy to breakfast. 

On our way there we noticed that EVERYWHERE we looked were these fucking mistletoes. It was a parkour we luckily managed without having to kiss each other but I can't say that for the rest of the day… 

We had some fuss just before class because Potter stepped under a mistletoe the same time as Finnigan did. It was hilarious to watch. Obviously the mistletoes are enchanted to hold the poor soul in place until he or she had kissed someone. They couldn't move anymore and Thomas wasn't pleased with Potter kissing his boyfriend. One could mean they stepped under this thing on purpose by Thomas’ reaction, just to fuck him up. The whole lesson Thomas and Finnigan bickered around because of that… 

At this point it still was slightly amusing for me until I stepped under one of this death traps myself just before lunch. And I was trapped in it with a blushing Hufflepuff girl from sixth year. Absolutely great. Thanks to Merlin a quick peck on her cheek set us free again and the mistletoe vanished just to appear anywhere else and trap random people under it. Goddamn this castle is driving me crazy! I answered Pansy’s snickering by shoving her under the next mistletoe we passed and she had to kiss Longbottom so it was my turn to laugh at her. This went on for the whole day and I'm thinking about making a tally sheet to keep count of how many people I had to kiss in the end. I nearly ran into Potter under one of the mistletoes but I managed to jump out of the way at the last second. There were around fifteen people following him around all day to catch him under one of this things. Fucking Potter and his snogging Fanclub, I can't believe it. I don't know why I'm always angry around him, but only him breathing is enough to make me explode. Arrogant prick. 

In potions we had to brew calming draught for the hospital wing. Now that the Christmas season is here they were running out of it because many students needed them. The first Christmas after the loss of a loved one is the hardest someone has told me. I can't tell. I only lost one friend over the war and he nearly killed me that moment so I'm in no deep state of grief about him. He was too deep in. He wouldn't have come out of this alive because he actually had fun torturing the kids and learning dark magic from the Carrows. I only miss the friend he was before all of that but I had my time to cope with it in our seventh year here… 

So until I went to bed I had to kiss six people and Mrs Norris… Yes exactly, the filthy cat of Filch. I don't want to know what he does with that poor animal when a mistletoe recognises her as a kissable thing… 

I'm scared of what will come next. I'm sure the professors aren't ready by now with their Christmas fuss. Salazar kill me. 

I've eaten enough, I slept well without any dreams and I want to stay in my bed until after Christmas. 

People kissed today: 6

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Tuesday, December 12th**

 

Dear Diary, 

the situation is getting out of hand. Hogwarts is a minefield of mistletoes, every step you take you could be trapped under one of these things. Today the Headmistress was trapped under one with Slughorn and even when he looked pleased she truly wasn't. I thought maybe they would cancel them but until now nothing changed.  _ (I could swear they multiplicate themselves every time someone get stuck under them!)  _

So yeah classes were fun, transfiguration was great because Pansy fucked up the transformation we had to learn and ended up with the butt of a donkey. As I told her that I don't see any difference she slapped me, but it was totally worth it. 

We spent the afternoon studying in the library and I found a potions book I haven't read by now so I've got something to do for this week. 

I also looked through some other catalogues to find something for Potter but this attempt failed just like the other. But I've got Pansy a nice new handbag for our weekends out. It's green and silver on the outside but on the inside it's a rich shade of purple. She'll love it! Dragonhide of course. Maybe I'll find a nice purse for it too. After the library we went to dinner where Granger and the Weasel accompanied us at our table. I remembered to ask them why they were sleeping at Slytherin on Saturday but I didn't get an answer. Weasley’s ears were beet red and Granger was suddenly very interested in everything else as long as she hadn't had to look at me. I tried to catch Pansy’s eyes but she also only looked stubbornly at her food. I don't know what's going on here but there is something amiss. Maybe Pansy invited them to stay in one of the empty beds here and told them not to tell me? I don't know. Just then I noticed Potter looking over from his place at Gryffindor and he definitely was sulking. Probably because his friends left him there and sat with us instead, poor little Potter. Luckily he didn't come over as well. I don't know if I could get through a meal with all three of them. Every time I checked he was still looking at us. Apparently Granger caught me looking at Potter because she asked me if she should invite him over to ‘stop this ridiculous mutual sulking through the whole hall’. I told her that I have literally no idea what she's talking about and that Potter was the only one sulking here because they left him to spend time with the enemy. She just laughed and looked at Pansy as if she can't believe what I just said. And Pansy’s ‘I told you they are exactly the same’ wasn't helpful either. I honestly have no idea what they were talking about… 

After dinner I was happy to go back to Slytherin, if there wouldn't be the problem with this godforsaken mistletoes all around the castle. 

Granger and the Weasel decided they would come with us because of the example they would set if everyone would see Gryffindors and Slytherins together. So jumping out of the way whenever I spot an mistletoe was more than just fun and games, I really, really, really didn't want to kiss one of them and poor Pansy ended up kissing both on our way down. 

In the common room Pansy and Granger went strict to planning the next party and the Weasel and I sat bored next to them. This went on for nearly an hour until the Weasel spotted the chessboard and challenged me for a game. 

I never played a match like this before  _ (don't tell him, or anyone), _ Weasley is the first worthy opponent I had in like ten years and I had great fun. We played two rounds and to my own shame I have to admit that I really lost the first one. They'll come to us more often now and Weasley promised me he would get me next time after he lost the second game. Who would have thought that I finally find someone who was challenging me at chess in someone like Weasley? 

As they left Pansy just looked at me, a smug smile plastered on her face. And yes I had to admit, the Gryffindors aren't that bad. At least not the two of them. 

I went to bed then because I couldn't stand looking at her still grinning face one second longer. I hate it when she's doing such things, showing me that I'm wrong with something. At least she didn't invite Potter over. 

Now I'm going to sleep. I've got my blankets and  _ my  _ scarf already all over me, I have to add a seventh blanket tomorrow. It's gotten even colder. Maybe if I ask the Weasel and Granger if they were interested I could switch beds with them, I bet it's really cozy in Gryffindor tower. 

I've eaten enough, I've dreamt of playing quidditch last night but just seconds before I could catch the snitch a green lightning appeared out of nowhere and I woke up and I'm freezing to death. Maybe I'll really ask Weasley if he wants to switch beds, if only for one night. Merlin it's cold down here. 

People kissed today: 8

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Wednesday, December 13th**

 

Dear Diary, 

I had to kiss Blaise again today. I got trapped under a mistletoe with him and just like in the Three Broomsticks it was all wet and slobbery. But it could have been worse because we were walking with the Gryffindors, the whole golden trio. I could have been trapped with one of them, I could have been trapped with Potter! I can't imagine that. Before I let that happen I would kiss Prince Slobbington for the rest of my life. Pansy got stuck for what felt like the thousandth time with either Granger or Weasley. If I didn't know better I would say they are doing this on purpose. Blaise also got stuck with the other Patil  _ (not Milis _ ) and the she Weasel and Longbottom, poor souls.  _ (oh Merlin and the slobber, everywhere. Maybe I should rethink the plan with kissing him the rest of my life. One kiss with Potter couldn't be that worse…)  _ Speaking of him, Potter got stuck with both, Finnigan and Thomas, this time. Oh the drama. And that was only on the way from the library to lunch! Like I said, the mistletoes are everywhere, it's an epidemic! 

I watched Professor Sprout as she tried to get rid of some of them but she failed. I'm kind of worried now. If even the professors can't keep them under control anymore every hope is lost. 

Thomas and Finnigan were still bickering about whose fault it was that they got stuck with the Golden Boy by the end of lunch as we all walked down to Slytherin. Yes, all. The Gryffindors in Slytherin house are also an epidemic if you ask me. If you let one in, they all follow. Should have known that earlier… 

We made it to our common room without any bigger incidents even if Potter's Fanclub followed him all the way down to the dungeons. Some of them were brave enough to try and come with us but unlike Potter I knew how to handle them. It needed only one death glare and they all stayed put. Potter was so flabbergasted by that that he forgot to walk on and I had to literally push him into our common room. I don't know how that troll managed to save us all, really… 

As soon as I sat by the fire the fucking heating charm that keeps the dungeons at least a bit liveable collapsed and left us all freezing.  _ (this time it wasn't only me!)  _ We cast our own heating charms but they were simply not strong enough so Pansy ordered us to bring our blankets to the couches so that we hadn't had to call it an early night. 

I wasn't willing to get up from my favourite spot so I simply conjured my blankets but that was a huge mistake. A few seconds later my stuff appeared in the common room and along with it  Potter's my scarf… Deciding the damage was already done I wrapped it around my neck and threw a blanket over myself and glared at Pansy to silently tell her she should keep her mouth shut about it if she knew what was best for her. Before I could say or do anything fucking Potter flopped down next to me and wrapped himself tight into one of my other blankets, after that everyone sat down and the evening went on as if it was totally normal for so many of them to sit with us in the freezing dungeon. Every time our heating charms gave up we cast new ones, we talked about the next party and played a strange muggle game where we had to stick a note where someone has written a name on it to our forehead and then guess who we are. We sat there an eternity, one time I forgot to recast my heating charm because I was so distracted by the game and Potter noticed it and cast one for me instead. That surprised me. Saint Potter, always helping people even if it is his arch nemesis.  _ (But oh my god it was finally warm! How is it that his heating charms are so much more efficient than mine?)  _ Seemingly I doze off shortly after that, I don't know how long I've slept. Maybe half an hour, maybe one. I only woke up again because someone poked my shoulder. That someone was, of course, Potter… He just woke me up because everyone was going to bed now and he wanted to know where our dorm is because he knew we had two empty beds in there and he didn't want to walk around the castle with all the girls lurking around every corner.  _ (could anyone please by the love of Salazar Slytherin tell me what it is with these Gryffindors and our beds?)  _ After what felt like five minutes I finally understood what he was talking about and grudgingly showed him the bed he could sleep in. He also had the nerve to call over a ‘thanks Malfoy, the scarf fits you really’ before he shot another heating charm at me and smirked as he closed the curtains around the bed. Goddammit that unnerving bastard! 

I'm also going to sleep now as long as the charm of that sneaky bastard still works. Maybe I won't freeze that much tonight. 

I've eaten enough, I really can't remember if I was dreaming last night and my whole fucking bed smells like Potter because he had one of my blankets. 

People kissed today: 4  _ (success!)  _

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Thursday, December 14th**

 

Dear diary, 

I woke up to the sight of a half naked Potter strutting around my dorm. It took me nearly a minute until I remembered why he even was there and I still don't get why this sight didn't annoy me as much as I thought it would… Only after he asked me for a fresh shirt to borrow from me for the day I realised I was staring at him for far too long so I had to give him one to cover up the fact that I was blatantly staring at his bare chest. Thankfully he's apparently not a morning person just like me so he either didn't notice it or he just ignored the fact that I was staring for the sake of peace. 

He accompanied us to breakfast where Granger and Weasley were already waiting for us. It looks like we won't have any peace from now on. 

By lunch news got around that Potter's groupies were caught out of bed way after midnight as they lingered around the entrance to Slytherin, probably hoping the golden boy would come back out sooner or later. They are in detention now for a whole week every evening and Potter looked genuinely happy at that. 

The mistletoe epidemic got even worse. The professors can't handle them anymore. They are growing everywhere and every hour there are more of them around the castle. I counted 36 mistletoes from the great hall down to our potions classroom. I wonder how long it will take until we can't move anymore at all. 

Tomorrow I've got my meeting with Miss May in the afternoon and after that I’m going to Diagon Alley for my Christmas shopping. I still need a second gift for Pansy, a small one for mother  _ (maybe a book or something that helps her forget that she's currently trapped in the Manor),  _ something I could send to Greg  _ (he's currently living in Spain with his relatives, I'll definitely send him some of his favourite tea with it) _ , something for Milli and her Patil  _ (probably from the bewitched witches, please don't ask me what that shop sells) _ , something for Blaise  _ (do you think a bib would be too harsh?) _ , something for Theo  _ (probably very expensive booze) _ and of course something for Potter and I still have no idea what I could buy him. 

After lunch we're heading down to Hogsmeade to visit the Three Broomsticks again. I'm already scared of the way back to Hogwarts because outside is so much snow by now that I could get lost in it if I decide to leave the path. I really believe I'm going to die this year. It's so fucking cold! And wouldn't that be funny? Living through a war and freezing to death when it's finally over because I'm not capable of casting a strong enough heating charm. 

I'm going to sleep now because I fear if I don't do so I'll go back to the common room where the others still sit around and I can't do that because I already was staring at Potter all day long. I don't know what my brain is trying to tell me with it's actions from this morning. 

I've eaten enough, I don't know what I've dreamed last night but I know it must have been a good dream because I felt genuinely happy as I woke up and I hope Potter won't destroy the shirt I loaned him. It's quite expensive. 

People kissed today: 10

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Friday, December 15th**

 

Dear diary, 

Miss May is quite amused about the mistletoe war at Hogwarts. I think she's the only one. The professors tried to vanish them in teams today but they weren't successful, I think they even made it worse if that was even possible. She also said that I should finally sit down to think about the whole Potter situation, as if there was anything to think about. Just because my brain decided to blackout when presented with an unexpected half naked Potter it does not mean anything more than that I'm sexually frustrated and that I've got to do something about this problem. 

I also finished my Christmas shopping today, like every year I ended up spending way too much money on way too many presents for way too many people. I even bought something for Weasley and Granger. 

So here are my presents for everyone so that I don't forget anything when I have to pack them:

Pansy: handbag, purse, enchanted makeup collection, new album of the weird sisters and a gold framed picture of her parents for her nightstand. 

Blaise: collector's edition of the healers saga _(horrible_ _fantasy novel but he loved the first two parts of it)_ and his first set of trainee robes for his job as a healer in Saint Mungo’s. 

Milli and Patil: I won't write that one down because if I do so I can burn this diary. But it's all in the large brown paper bag under my bed. 

Theo: large amounts of expensive booze, chocolate frogs, a quill set for the beginning author. 

Mother: a kneazle kitten that will be given to her at Christmas by the pet shop owner.  _ (Yes I know you shouldn't give someone a pet for Christmas but in her last letter she dropped a hint about thinking of adopting one so I took the chance)  _

Greg: a dragon tamers handguide, a fireproofed coat, a collection of English tea. 

Granger: initial edition of the history of magic and foundation of the ministry of magic in great Britain, I heard her talking about starting in the ministry to change the things that went wrong there and I'm sure she will love this book and that it could help her. 

Weasley: a new set of robes for all occasions and a custom made photo book with the Weasley family crest on it. 

Finnigan and Thomas: a set of partner bracelets that mirrors the current emotions of the significant other  _ (so maybe they can stop bickering about everything, probably not.) _

Potter: yes that was a problem. In the end I decided I would gift him first of all a new scarf _(because I stole his. And guess what, it's green. Ha!)_ for the Secret Santa _(we had a limit of two galleons_ _set for the present, usually I would ignore such things)._ And because I had presents for all of his friends I also bought him a Christmas gift, a bracelet with the Potter family crest that he could expand with the family crest of his future fiancée when the time comes. 

You see, I can't stop myself when I'm set free to buy presents… 

I'm off now to the Three Broomsticks probably getting pissed because the Gryffindors came with us and it is a safe bet that they will join us afterwards for a cuddly happy sleepover in Slytherin. Hurray… 

I've eaten enough because I'm having the plan to drink massive amounts of alcohol tonight, I can't remember if I've dreamed something last night and of course I'm freezing.  _ (Miss May said I'm melodramatic because of that. I assure you I am not. I'm going to die)  _

People kissed today: 17 _(get your shit together Hogwarts!)_ **18**

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  


Dear diary, 

I kissed Potter, had to. 

Fuck! 

  
  
  


**Saturday, December 16th**

 

Dear diary, 

Just woke up and checked here if I really kissed Potter or if it was a dream.  _ (wouldn't be the first time)  _

So fuck, it wasn't.

Because it really happened here is the background story to it, excuse me if it's kind of sloppy but my head's killing me right now.  _ (I should stop going out with the others)  _

So we were at the pub with all of them and we were drinking. Just like i said I drank too much, but it was fun. Everyone was drunk, Weasley and Pansy were pissed beyond limits and Granger had to drag them both back to the castle one hour earlier. Then I left and Potter came with me because he said he was tired, the others stayed for another round or two. So we made our way back to the castle  _ (and yes I was freezing then, just like I said and it started to snow again!) _ and to my surprise Potter linked arms with me because we both were more stumbling than walking. In the entrance hall he asked if he could stay in Slytherin again because he wasn't sure if he could climb all the stairs back up to Gryffindor in this state. I had to agree that he wouldn't get all the way up there and allowed him to stay in the spare bed so we made our way to the dungeons. 

That is where it happened… Only five minutes away from the entrance to Slytherin Potter swayed and tripped over and I tried to catch him before he could hit the floor and this action trapped us right under one of the fucking mistletoes. 

So we stood there for what felt like ages, we knew there was only one way out. Potter's cheeks were flushed bright red as he stared at me, I thought great that means I had to do it because he wouldn't move and I want to go to bed. Fuck my heart was beating so fast, I was sure it was going to jump out of my throat! Don't ask me where the Gryffindor courage came from but I pulled him in for a quick kiss, that kind of… got out of hand the second our lips met.

Suddenly it was all hot and messy and I found myself pressed up against a wall as Potter took charge. His tongue slipped in my mouth as I couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping and he kissed me as if it was the only reason he was living for. My hands found their way to his hips to pull him even closer and we both shuddered as his body hit mine. This went on for so long that my head began to turn and I was gasping for air, but who needs air when you got kissed like that? Oh Merlin that was the best kiss I ever had and it was with Potter out of all people. And the biggest problem is that I need more, I want more of that. Oh fuck. I think I'm not going to leave my bed today. 

 

See you later. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  


Dear diary, 

I had to leave my bed. Pansy dragged me to lunch but I was still so shocked about yesterday I couldn't bring myself to eat, I simply wasn't hungry at all the whole day. 

Every time I looked up from my untouched plate I caught Potter staring at me. Probably he regrets his actions from yesterday night. I mean the whole world probably knows I'm gay by now and the whole world also knows he's not. Maybe he's blaming me for all of it. The more I thought of it the more my stomach clenched and I felt like getting sick. Pansy looked worried at me and asked if I need to see Madam Pomfrey because I looked like I would throw up any second. I told her that I'm just feeling a bit sick and that I may have caught a cold and that I want to go to bed again so she let me go back down. 

And so I've managed to stay in bed the rest of the day. Pansy brought me a soup and some bread from the kitchens for dinner and I managed to eat that at least. 

I haven't eaten enough today, I know that. But I'm simply not hungry. I don't know if I've dreamed anything last night and I don't know what to think anymore. Fucking Potter, everything could be so easy but he had to complicate everything with that bloody kiss. 

People kissed today: 2

 

Good night… 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Sunday, December 17th**

 

Dear diary, 

I'm feeling better today. At least I left my bed by choice this time. Though I didn't leave the common room and Pansy had to bring me my food back down. That kept me safe from the goddamn mistletoes. Pansy said it's gotten even worse. She caught Filch as he tried to burn some of them down with something that looked like it was entirely muggle which resulted in him burning nearly a whole corridor into ashes before someone could stop him. 

The mistletoes stayed unimpressed by that. 

I would have given ten thousand galleons to charity if I could have seen that. 

I spent the whole day on the couch at my favourite spot reading the potions book I found in the library. There were a few I didn't know so I wrote them down for later including a thesis about different mushrooms and the way they influence potions depending on the time they got collected. That was quite interesting so I'll test that as soon as I can. 

In the evening I was so tired that I dozed off on the couch and as I woke up again Granger was visiting us. She was whispering with Pansy but I could only hear ‘Harry’ and ‘mad’ and ‘do something’ so I decided to pretend I was still asleep in the hope that Pansy wouldn't kick my arse if she heard what happened on Friday from Granger. 

I don't want to go to classes tomorrow because that means I'm going to meet Potter again and then he'll probably hex me or something like that even if it wasn’t my goddamn fault. I still can't stop thinking about the goddamn kiss, it would be so much easier if he kissed like Blaise or looked like Weasley but of course he had to kiss like a god and look even better.  _ (If someone asks I never said that…)  _

Fuck the mistletoes and fuck Potter with his dumb green eyes and unruly hair. I don't need anymore drama in my life. 

Pansy and Granger left so I went straight to my bed before they could come back. Now I'm going to sleep. 

Thanks to Pansy I've eaten something today, even if it wasn’t as much as always, of course I had to dream of Potter and the kiss last night and I am still freezing to death. 

People kissed today: 0

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Monday, December 18th**

 

Dear diary, 

I haven't slept much last night. My brain couldn't shut up about what will happen when I meet Potter again, at some point my brain made up a scenario where he actually killed me that was where I decided enough is enough. Whatever happens will happen and he's definitely not going to kill me or send me to Azkaban for something he did. 

After that I finally managed to sleep for about four hours. 

I went to breakfast and classes, ignoring him as much as I could but it wasn't that easy. While we were sitting at the breakfast table  _ (I had to kiss Pansy five times until we finally could sit down to eat)  _ the Headmistress stood up and called for our attention. The professors decided to call out the state of emergency because of the mistletoes everywhere. No one was allowed to wander alone inside the castle anymore because one student got stuck under one of them for the complete sunday as he or she was alone in an abandoned bathroom. They were calling defeat, hoping the problem will sort itself out after the holidays. 

Hogwarts is officially at war against us. 

Every professor reminded us to pick our partners before we left so I had the joy of kissing Pansy the whole day until she vanished after lunch and I had to walk with Blaise all the way up to transfiguration. So not only did I have to kiss Pansy today what felt like a thousand times but I also had to kiss Prince Slobbington. I really don't know why I'm doing this to myself. 

As we finally made our way up there we were ten minutes late for class so of course everyone stared at us while we entered the room. This was the first time I looked at Potter and he had a murderous glare plastered over his face. Great. 

The bitch Pansy decided she would walk around with Theo for the rest of the day so I had to stick to Blaise. 

We left the last class to go to the library, at least we could sit there and didn't have to move when we got trapped. The others decided that this was a great idea so they followed along, including Potter. He still looked like he's going to murder someone anytime soon. 

Time for dinner came and the Gryffindors decided to join us again tonight. There was a party to plan after all. After we ate massive amounts of ham and potatoes we paired up and made our way down to the dungeons, we all got stuck at least ten times under one of the mistletoes until we finally stepped in our common room. 

I made a run for my favourite spot before anyone could take it and sat down. Not caring about the others I pulled out the book for muggle studies and started reading it. Someone flopped down on the couch next to me and I nearly jumped into next week as I realised it was no other than grumpy Potter. To my surprise I wasn't at the receiving end of his death glare this time, he was totally fixated on Blaise. It looked like he jumped right in the spot next to me as Blaise wanted to sit down exactly there. I didn't know what that was all about and I pretended I didn't notice and kept reading my book. At least he won't kill me so that's fine by me for now. 

Some time later the heating charms gave up again just like every day since it happened for the first time and we automatically flicked our wands to summon the blankets from our dormitories, this time I took care to just summon the blankets and leave the scarf under the pillows in my bed. 

I dozed off after I read about fifty pages in my book and just like the last time Potter woke me up again some time later because everyone was going to bed and he was afraid that I would freeze to death if I stayed here. And to confirm the truth of his statement he cast a heating charm at me that I didn't realised that I had missing until then. We went to the dormitories where he sat down on the bed that was slowly becoming his bed. As I changed for the night and went to climb in my own bed he came over to me and cast a silent Muffliato. I was sure that's it, now he's going to scream at me, at last punch me in the face or somewhere else but nothing like that happened. Instead he kept looking at his feet and mumbled a quiet apology for his actions on Friday night and told me that he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable around him because of that. I was so shocked I could only ensure him that it wasn't a big deal and that I'm not mad at him at all. I told him that I was scared that he was going to blame me for it because I'm the gay one of us but if that won't happen I could just pretend that nothing ever happened between us. His head shot up and with a shocked expression he just gave me a nod and went back to his bed. This problem seems solved for now. He's not going to kill me for that. But that doesn't make the wish to kiss him again smaller. If possible it got even stronger because I don't have to be worried anymore now which led to the thinking of what else he could do with his talented mouth. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Salazar help me to get over with that. 

I've eaten enough, like I said at the beginning, I didn't sleep much tonight and to make this whole situation even worse my bed smells like Potter again. 

People kissed today: 2  _ (but the two of them around a thousand times, I can't keep counting them)  _

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Tuesday, December 19th**

 

Dear diary, 

I think Pansy left me for good. I had to walk with Blaise again the whole day. At least this morning the mistletoes seemingly stopped multiplying now that everyone just plays along. 

Potter glared again the whole day but I begin to think that that's just his face now. 

I'm feeling a bit sick today, maybe I really did catch a cold…

Anyways, everything went as normal as could be under this circumstances. It happened nearly every class today that some of the students were late and the professors gave up on taking house points for it. Potter walked with that McMillan guy today and he looked far too eager every time they had to stop because they got trapped. I had the great urge to kill him but I managed to stay calm on the outside.  _ (at least I think so)  _ Potter didn't seem happy with his assigned partner either. Fuck it. Fuck Hogwarts. Was that really necessary? I could live a happy life if the castle hadn't trapped me under a mistletoe with Potter. Now I'm going crazy just because of one kiss that didn't mean anything. I need to talk to Pansy. And I need to think about this whole Potter situation in peace just like Miss May said. 

Salazar help me. 

Not going to write more today because I don't have the energy for it and I have some thinking to do. Potter sleeps again here tonight. 

I have eaten enough, I've dreamed but I don't know about what I just woke up totally stressed and now I'm going to catch Pansy before she goes to bed. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  


Aaaaaand I'm back. 

I had an intense talk with Pansy and now I'm feeling like the dumbest piece of shit walking on this planet since the beginning of history… 

Fuck. 

She let me talk, only nudging me here and there if I got too invested in my rage. And now I know. I fucking can't believe it. I'm fucking pining over Potter, but not only since the kiss. No, since forever! She said she knew since the badges in fourth year but it was probably from the beginning on. Oh my god why didn't I know? Yes, I thought about him, often. Yes I made everything to get his attention, even if that meant to climb a fucking tree just to jump down when he passed  _ (I sprained my ankle with that…)  _ I hated him just because he ignored me, because he didn't want to be my friend and chose the Weasley instead. How is it possible to be such an oblivious moron? Even Miss May sorted it out quicker than I have. What am I doing now? 

I know Potter isn't interested, at least so far I know, so now I've got to live with that knowledge that I am pining over something that will never happen. 

I'm going to cry me to sleep now. Also I'm sneezing the whole time. I'll definitely be sick tomorrow morning… 

 

Good night, again. 

Draco 

  
  
  


**Wednesday, December 20th**

 

Dear diary, 

I'm sick. I've caught a cold. I wonder why that didn't happen sooner. Madam Pomfrey sent one of the house elves to my dorm with some pepperup potion and ordered me to stay in bed today. Pansy visited me after lunch to keep me updated on the mistletoe war. 

It seemed like the mistletoes once more expanded, no one can walk more than a few feet before they get trapped again. The professors are thinking about cancelling the last few days of classes to save us from this insane castle. 

Pansy also told me that Potter punched Zacharias Smith on his nose as he tried to kiss him full force when they were trapped under a mistletoe. Since then no one has seen him. I wonder where he fled to. Maybe he'll come over tonight with the others, it's not that late now. Dinner should be over by now so I have to quit. Pansy will bring me some food down here soon. 

  
  


Pansy was here, until holiday all classes are cancelled. I didn't miss anything else today. I've developed a fever by now and I'm freezing so hard my whole body shakes. I'm going to sleep now. Potter is still missing. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Thursday, December 21st**

 

Dear diary, 

I think Potter came over last night, but maybe it was just a dream. The fever made me see strange things in my dreams. As I woke up once  _ (at least I think I woke up)  _ Potter sat in bed next to me and cooled my forehead with a cold towel. He looked kinda worried. I don't know what to think of that. Maybe it was just a dream after all. 

Today I'm feeling better. The professors send the meals to our common rooms, we are still allowed to move in the castle if we want to but they said it would be best if we stayed put. 

The Secret Santa party is tomorrow and I have to wrap the presents and send the one for Greg on its way. I'll ask Pansy if I could borrow Agatha,  _ (who the fuck calls an owl Agatha) _ she's pretty fast and Greg will get his present in time. Maybe someone else has a present for him too, I'll have to ask them about it now. 

 

See you later. 

  
  


I'm back, today was nice. We spent the day preparing everything for the Party tomorrow. The Gryffindors came down to help us. Potter was there too… 

This evening we sat around the fireplace, Potter was sitting right next to me again. Now that I know the things I know I was totally on edge the whole time. Every time he moved I nearly jumped, Merlin how embarrassing. I think I still have a fever, I was freezing to death even if I was wrapped up in four blankets. Seemingly Potter noticed my shaking so he discreetly cast his great heating charm at me and suddenly I was warm again. That helped me with the shivering problem but not with the others I've got since yesterday. How is it that he is so nice to me when I was such an arse all the time? Maybe I should apologise for all of it, tomorrow, when I'm fit enough for the Party. I didn't even bother to remove my stolen scarf today, it didn't seem to anger him seeing me wearing it. The others kept talking way too long but I couldn't concentrate on the things they said so like always nowadays I dozed off some time later. And just like always Potter nudged me awake to go to bed as they all left. That is when I noticed that my head rested on Potter's shoulder. Great. I wonder how long I've used him as my personal pillow until he had a reason to wake me up. Of course I apologised for swaying over in my sleep but he said he didn't mind. Don't know if that's true or not. I'm going to sleep now. Potter cast the charm again before he went to his bed down here so I'll take the chance and sleep as long as it is still working. 

I've eaten enough and I'm not freezing at the moment thanks to Potter. 

 

Good night. 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Friday, December 22nd**

 

Dear diary, 

I'm going mad. Potter hasn't left Slytherin since yesterday. This morning I woke up to the sight of a freshly showered Potter with nothing else on but a towel around his hips. If I didn't know better I would swear he's teasing me on purpose with that. 

We made our way to the common room together for breakfast where the others were already waiting. 

After breakfast I played a few rounds of chess with Weasley while Potter was watching us and Pansy and Granger were snuggled together on the couch while reading a book.  _ (yes! Snuggled! I couldn't believe my eyes! What's up with them? Pansy isn't a snuggler!)  _

Even if it was hard to concentrate with Potter literally breathing down my neck I won two out of three rounds against Weasley. 

We just ate lunch and now I'm going to sleep for another hour or two to be fit for the party tonight. I'm feeling much better today but I'm still tired as hell so it is the best I can do for now. Oh and my weekly appointment with Miss May got cancelled, so I won't see her until next year. 

 

See you later  _ (probably)  _

Draco Malfoy

  
  
  


The party is starting soon. I'm wearing my scarf tonight. Hopefully it amuses Potter when it's his turn to unpack his Secret Santa gift. I'm a bit nervous now, I hope it's enough...

_ (I'll take you with me in case anything epic happens and to write down what Potter said about his present. I'll find a quiet minute to do so.)  _

  
  


Potter unpacked his gift. As he saw what's in it he knew it was from me. He laughed as he wrapped it around his neck and after that he hugged me and said ‘thanks, mine is missing. I wonder where it went.’ 

Potter hugged me! 

  
  


Great party, someone wanted snacks so I volunteered to fetch some from the kitchen. I have forgotten about the mistletoes. 

Holy fuck it's bad out here. 

Blaise jumped up to come with me, I'm covered in slobber now. 

 

Potter hasn't left my side since I came back from the kitchens. He even pushed Blaise over to the next spot on the couch so he could sit next to me. Could someone please tell me what's happening here? 

  
  


The party games started. Potter is dragging me along with him. It seems like I have to play with them tonight… 

  
  


We've played spin the bottle, so far I had to sing a Christmas song and kiss Zacharias Smith. That resulted in Potter hexing him under his breath. He thought no one noticed it but I did. I don't know what Smith did to Potter, maybe he's still mad at him for his actions under the mistletoe. 

  
  


We're playing seven minutes in heaven next. I'll try to sneak away. I've kissed enough people lately. 

  
  


Potter dragged me along to play it with them. I had to use the loo now. Since we sat down for the game he kept holding my hand. He said it was just so I don't run away. 

What is happening here? Why is he holding my hand? 

  
  


I had my first seven minutes in heaven, with Pansy out of all people. Well, at least I didn't have to kiss her. We used the seven minutes to talk instead. 

She said I should make a move with Potter. 

I really would love to do so, but I won't. I don't want to make everything complicated. 

  
  


I'm drunk, Potter is in the closet with the other Patil. I wish I was in there with him. Life sucks… 

  
  


Potter is drunk too, he has his arm around my waist now all the time. Every time I try to distance me he pulls me closer again. Maybe I should tell him to stop, I will hate me tomorrow if I don't do it. But I think I enjoy it too much to do so. Maybe he'll hate me tomorrow if I don't stop him now? 

  
  


I had my second go with seven minutes in heaven, this time with the bloke from Ravenclaw Patil dragged along. This time I spent my seven minutes kissing. He is a good kisser but far away from Potter.  _ (is that my life now? Am I damned to compare every kiss with the one I had with Potter from now on?)  _ That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it at all. We left the closet slightly rumpled and with a bright red blush. I winked at him for good measure as we sat down again. 

  
  


The game ended with Finnigan and Thomas. They simply didn't come out of the closet again. I wanted to sit down on my favorite spot at the couch but it was taken. I think I'm going to drink up and go to bed now. It's really late and I'm too drunk. Potter also left my side to discuss something with Pansy but they cast a Muffliato so I don't know what they are talking about. 

  
  


I went to bed now. Good night, was a nice party. 

  
  


Oh my god, Potter just came in. He asked if I was still awake because he had to make something clear. I didn't know what I did now so I stood up again and asked him what's wrong. But he didn't answer me, instead he pulled me close and kissed me. It was just a small kiss compared to the last one but it left me just as breathless. He said we'll talk in the morning about it because I won't believe him a word if we did it now and just like that he left me again. 

I won't sleep tonight. 

What the hell is going on. 

I feel like crying and screaming and laughing at the same time. 

I will kill him if he won't talk to me in the morning. It's time for some answers. 

 

Draco Malfoy 

  
  
  


**Saturday, December 23rd**

 

Dear diary, 

I waited for Potter, the whole morning. 

I was absolutely sure he wouldn't show up. 

But he did. 

He came out of nowhere and pulled me in my dorm where we sat down on my bed. 

For a while he was just staring at his feet, just like the last time he wanted to talk to me. I'm not a very patient person and my nerves were on edge by then so I talked first. I asked him what that all was about, what he wants from me and why he kissed me last night. 

I never knew a speechless Potter could be so adorable. 

He blushed and after some time he began to talk. 

He told me that he wasn't sure what he's doing, he only knows that he wanted to kill everyone I kissed since the mistletoes appeared including the Ravenclaw bloke from yesterday night. And he apologised for his behaviour from yesterday, he can't just walk around and glare everyone who only tried to look at me to death and go so far to follow me up here and kiss me. And he could understand if I never wanted to talk to him again. 

Now it was my time to be speechless. 

It took me too long to process the informations, he said sorry and stood up to leave. I knew I couldn't let him go now. That was my chance. I needed to say something, to do something. 

I jumped up and crashed my mouth against his. I know that isn't the best way to do such things but I couldn't help it. The urge to kiss him, to touch him, that was there since last week was too big. 

But it seemed to be the right thing to do because Potter melted against me. 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close that not even air would have fit through our bodies anymore. I nipped at his lower lip and he let out a small gasp which allowed me to deepen the kiss this time, and bloody hell that was the best decision I've ever made. 

Potter took charge then, he began to move me backwards until we were lying on my bed. There were hands everywhere, carefully exploring the skin that was usually hidden under shirts and robes. And we kissed all the time, only stopping for some air just to find our way back to each other. This went on until Pansy the maniac hammered against my door to remind me that it's time for lunch now and that I should come to the common room now. 

Potter let out a small laugh and pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine and plastering my nose with butterfly kisses. 

He asked me if that means that the feelings to kill other people was mutual then which made me laugh. After I slapped his arm I said yes. It really was. He just stared at me, grinning like a loon. Then he suddenly jumped up and grabbed my hand to pull me out of my bed. We made our way to lunch but he didn't let go of my hand until we started to eat. 

I don't know what that means. I hope we'll figure that out someday but in the meantime I just stare at the man in front of me in awe, thinking he could really, finally, be mine. Isn't it against the law to be so happy as I am right now? 

I'm going to enjoy the afternoon now so please excuse me for not writing more today. I've got better things on my mind. 

I've eaten enough. 

I didn't sleep at all tonight but that doesn't matter anymore. 

And I am going to kiss Potter now, just because I can. 

People kissed today:  **1**

 

Have fun. I will. 

Draco Malfoy

  
  
  


**Monday , December 25th**

 

Dear diary, 

sorry for not writing an entry yesterday. 

I spent the whole day and night in my bed with Harry. 

We had lots of things to talk about and it was quite an emotional day for both of us. 

We talked about our years here at school, about the war, about the good and the bad things that happened to us in our lives and about our plans for the future. We both made big mistakes in our past and it will take some time until everything has settled down but we both think we could make this thing work in the end. 

Today I'm glad that I thought of buying him a Christmas present, given the circumstances I should edit what I said and change the fiancée to fiancée or fiancé. Still I was a bit scared as I presented him his gift first thing in the morning. 

But I didn't have to. He loved it. He literally jumped at me which ended in a kissing session that nearly made us miss breakfast. 

After that we all sat around the fireplace. Most of the younger students went home for the holidays so there were only us left. 

We exchanged our gifts then. 

Thomas and Finnigan loved their bracelets, but I really don't think that will stop them from bickering. 

Granger nearly cried over her present and Weasleys managed to stutter a ‘thanks mate’ before he hugged his girlfriend. 

Mili and her Patil left us very quick after they opened their presents and the others also were very happy with the things I've chosen for them. 

But I got the best gift in the end.

I've got Harry. 

 

The mistletoes were useful after all. 

 

Good night. 

Draco 

  
  
  


**August 15th 1999**

 

We started our first day as trainees in Hogwarts . 

Harry will be the new defence against the dark arts teacher when I start teaching potions. You see we made it work until now. 

  
  
  


**January 1st 2000**

 

I finally made it. I said to him that I love him. It took me a year and a new year's party at the Granger-Parkinson-Weasley household. 

But I made it. I am so utterly in love with my great sap that I am sure I'm going to marry this man one day. 

  
  
  


**July 31st 2001**

 

**He said yes!**

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if youe leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3 
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
